There has been conventionally known a bending device which bends a workpiece at a plurality of positions (see, for example, Patent Document 1). In the bending device, a bending mechanism is attached to a front end of an articulated robot having three sets of joints which rotate around axes parallel to an axial direction of the workpiece. The workpiece is gripped by a chuck mechanism. The bending mechanism is moved to a predetermined position by rotation of the joints. The bending mechanism is moved in the axial direction of the workpiece by a moving mechanism.
In recent years, in order to reduce an installation space of a bending device and to improve the degree of freedom (that is, the degree of freedom of machining) when a workpiece is processed, there has been developed a bending device which uses a multi-articulated robot having a plurality of pivot joints and swing joints and in which a bending mechanism is disposed at a front end of an arm (see Patent Document 2).